Stay Another Day
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: Without Elphaba, Glinda can't go on. Supporting the Wizard and Morrible as they feed the land of Oz lies. She knows that her best friend, her only true friend isn't like what these rumors say. Glinda wants that comfort she shared with her best friend, she wants her best friend to stay with her. My first Gelphie fic. One-shot (and staying that way!).


**A/N: Thanks to the BRITs (well the after party type thing) which I was watching I just thought of an idea. It's my first Gelphie cause that's how I felt it should be and it's definitely staying a one-shot, I swear to you! And sorry for being so annoying by posting a lot but I am on half-term so I have a lot of time on my hands.**  
_~Vision_

* * *

Glinda paced her room with terrible anxiety rising in her gut, being announced as 'Glinda the Good' just contributed to her anxiousness a lot more- especially after the announcement of the brutal hunt for Elphaba.

_Elphie._

The moment her best friend flew off into the distance after she defied gravity left Glinda heart broken and lost. She returned to Shiz days later to a worried Fiyero, a more vulnerable and bitter Nessarose and a still love-struck, stalker-ish Boq. She would sit in her room and stare at her best friend's empty bed, its neatness too out of place, Glinda knew Elphaba as one to throw the bed covers to one side and sprawl out her books and read for hours on end. Glinda would arrive back to their room and sometimes would watch her green friend, her mind purely fixated on the words that were printed on the paper.

_Elphie._

And now Glinda was here, in the Emerald City. Invited back by the Wizard a year or so ago, she took up the offer to take her mind off the loss of her only true friend. Shenshen, Pfannee and Milla were only mere acquaintances that were part of Glinda's clique. She got away from that only to find herself in the limlight yet again, this time not for the students of Shiz but for the population of Oz. To assure them in this time of need as the Wizard and Morrible alike continued to spread horrendible rumors about Elphaba. The Ozians ate those lies as if it were their last supper. How gullible the citizens of Oz were. But not Glinda... Not even Fiyero bought those lies. They know Elphaba.

Glinda trudged out onto her balcony, watching the dim glow of the Emerald City at night. She sighed heavily and looked up towards the starlit sky. She squinted for any sign of Elphaba flying by on her broomstick. Five... Ten... Fifteen minutes pass by before Glinda sighed again.

"Oh Elphie." she sobbed quietly, "I can't do this. Not without you, if you were here then... then I-" she broke down into tears. Glinda didn't care if anyone below could see her.

"I am here Glinda. For you." came a whisper.

Glinda's head jerked up. She saw the dark shimmer of chocolate eyes glisten at her with a smile just the same, the raven hair flowing in the breeze and framed the green skinned face perfectly.

"Elphie?" she gasped.

Elphaba sat on her broom, hovering in front of Glinda. She lowered herself onto the balcony and stood in front of her tiny, blonde friend. Elphaba brought Glinda into an assuring hug.

"I've missed you Glin." she said.

Glinda sniffed away her tears, "I've missed you too. Things haven't been the same. The Wizard and Morrible are deceiving the people of Oz and I can't handle it Elphie. I know you, I know you're not like what they're saying."

Elphaba brushed curls out from Glinda's face, "It'll be ok Glinda." she comforted. Glinda buried her face into her best friend's chest while Elphaba ran her slender fingers through her golden hair. A green hand fell into Glinda's and Elphaba led her best friend back into the bedroom.

Glinda frowned confusingly, "E-Elphie?" she asks.

"Hush now Glin." Elphaba whispered before shutting the doors that led out onto the balcony and swiping the curtains across, washing both of them in pure darkness.

* * *

Glinda felt the weight shift from her bed, the arms that hugged her slid from around her waist and tucked her under the covers. She stretched and reluctantly opened her eyes, her vision distorted from tiredness however she made out a green blur infront of her and the bed.

"Elphie." she whimpered.

Elphaba halted, her feet ceased on the wooden panels of the floor. She saw Glinda reach out in front of her.

"Why won't you stay? Stay another day?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

Retrieving her boots, Elphaba huffed sadly, "I can't be seen her Glinda, you know that. I'm being hunted from all directions. I have to go." she replied.

Glinda's baby blue eyes shimmer with tears, "Elphaba. It's been years since we've seen each other. It's barely been a day and you're going. I feel so empty without you and now you're here I feel whole and I don't want to feel like I've been... used."

A lump formed at the back of Elphaba's throat, lost for words as she stared at Glinda. Her hands fell limp to her sides.

"Please, Elphie. Won't you stay another day?" Glinda slipped out of bed and stood beside it. Elphaba shuffled across the wooden floor, towering over the petite blonde and brought her into an embrace.

She tilted Glinda's head up, "For you Glin, I will." she whispered. Bending down, Elphaba gently placed her lips onto Glinda's.


End file.
